ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Extreme Anniversary 2012
Extreme Homecoming The first Extreme Anniversary show was called Extreme Homecoming. It contained three unification title matches, two money in the bank matches, and so much more. Also, it was the last EMW mega event before EMW turn into a CAW league and made it's debut on CAWUnderground it didn't work. It went back to a e-fed league with the mega event Throwdown Royale 2K8: The Lethal Lottery. Match Card Undisputed EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match: EMW World Heavyweight Champion vs. EMW Universal Champion EMW World Heavyweight Championship: Blade © vs. Michael Jordan EMW Universal Championship: Bud Bundy © vs. Terrell Owens EMW Internet Championship: EMW Intercontinental Champion vs. EMW United States Champion EMW Intercontinental Championship: Bruce Lee © vs. “Angry Video Game” James Rolfe EMW United States Championship: Rocky Balboa © vs. Tommy Vercetti Undisputed EMW Women’s Championship: EMW Women’s Champion vs. EMW Vixxxen’s Champion EMW Women’s Championship Triple Threat Match: Lindsay Lohan © vs. Carmen Electra vs. “Ms. OSN” Blaze Fielding EMW Vixxxen’s Championship Triple Threat Match: Hilary Duff © vs. Rose McGowan vs. Lara Croft EMW World Tag Team Championship 6 Team Gauntlet Match: The Street Fighters © vs. Jay & Silent Bob vs. The New Gangstas vs. Carlos Mencia & Dave Chappelle vs. Shady Aftermath vs. Jackass EMW Women’s Tag Team Championship: The Vampire Slayers © vs. Christina Aguilera & A Mystery Partner Extreme Rules Match: The Sandman vs. Raven Brand Supremacy Match: Tony Montana (EMW ShowTime) vs. Al Bundy (EMW Wired) Revenge Match: Trish Stratus with Ashlee Simpson vs. Jessica Simpson Men’s Money In The Bank Match: John McClane vs. Agent 47 vs. Apollo Creed vs. Jules Winfield vs. Bobby Lashley vs. The Rock Women’s Money In The Bank Match: Lita vs. Fergie vs. Candy Cane vs. Stripperella vs. Kelly Bundy vs. Avril Lavigne Results *4 - Britney Spears was Christina Aguilera's mystery partner. *8 - Brooke Adams cost Bud Bundy the match. *16 - Bud Bundy interfered and cost Terrell Owens the match. 6 Team Extreme Rules Gauntlet results Miscellaneous Facts *Theo Clardy, Ari Gold and Stacy Keibler was watching the event in the back. Theo was wondering of who will be the GM of EMW once it makes the transition to CAW. Clardy told both of them that due to their performances for their respective brands, both had been under consideration. Clardy then leaves leaving Gold and Keibler confused. Extreme Anniversary 2009 Match Card Elimination Chamber Match for the EMW Heavyweight Championship: Al Bundy © vs. Terrell Owens vs. Human Tornado vs. Michael Jordan vs. Spider-Man vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe Elimination Chamber Match for the EMW Internet Championship: "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. Eddie Murphy vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Jules Winnfield vs. Tony Montana vs. Niko Bellic Six Way Dance for the EMW Women's Championship: Gina "Conviction" Carano © vs. Faith Lehane vs. Lindsay Lohan vs. Blaze Fielding vs. Brintney Spears vs. Abigail Whistler Jay & Silent Bob vs. A Mystery Team - Jay & Silent Bob's retirement match in EMW Hardcore Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship: Floyd "Money" Mayweather & Derek Jeter © vs. The Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Ryu Hoshi) vs. The Italian Dragons (Bruce Lee & Rocky Balboa) Six Team Gauntlet Match for the EMW Women's Tag Team Championship: Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) © vs. Trish Stratus & Lita vs. Jessica Alba & Megan Fox vs. Christina Aguilera & Carmen Electra vs. The Punk-Teacher Alliance (Candy Cane & Miss Spencer) and Phoenix & Lara Croft Fatal Four Way Redemption Match: Eminem vs. Carlos Mencia vs. Ace Ventura vs. McLovin Fatal Four Way Redemption Match: Hilary Duff vs. Stripperella vs. Bloodrayne vs. Alyssa Milano Results *7 - It was Jay & Silent Bob's last match in EMW. *8 - Blade attack Al Bundy in the back and took Bundy's place in the match. Elimination Chamber results EMW Internet Championship EMW World Heavyweight Championship 6 Team Gauntlet Match Results Extreme Anniversary 2010 Match Card Champion vs. Champion - Title for Title: EMW World Heavyweight Championship "The Day Walker" Blade vs. EMW Internet Champion Terrell Owens Four Way Dance for the EMW World Women's Championship: Megan Fox © vs. Britney Spears vs. "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash vs. Gina Carano EMW Cruiserweight Championship Scramble Match: Adam Sessler © vs. Spiderman vs. Floyd "Money" Mayweather vs. John Dorian vs. Eminem Triple Threat Match for the EMW Starlets Championship: Olivia Munn © vs. Lady Gaga vs. Kelly Bundy EMW World Tag Team Championship: The Street Fighers (Ken Masters & Ryu Hoshi) © vs. The Avengers (Captain America & Iron-Man) EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship: DuffLo (Lindsay Lohan & Hilary Duff) © vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) All In Challenge Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match (Two will get title shots at SummerJam 2K10, one will get FIRED!): Luis Lopez, Eddie Murphy & Tommy Vercetti vs. Niko Bellic, Kimbo Slice & Derek Jeter All In Challenge Six Woman Elimination Tag Team Match (Two will get title shots at SummerJam 2K10, one will get FIRED!): Torrie Wilson, Blaze Fielding & Carmen Electra vs. Lara Croft, Emma Frost & Morgan Webb 10 Man Throwdown Royale For The NIWA Venue Championship - The Participants: Bruce Lee, “Mr. Wrestlemania” JTH, “Angry Video Game Nerd” James Rolfe, “Nostalgia Critic” Doug Walker, Booker T, Little Mac (SnJ), Link (NIWA), “Iceman” Chuck Liddell (NIWA), Indiana Jones (SnJ) and Jolly Green Giant (SnJ) Abigale Whistler vs. Jessica Alba Michael Jordan vs. Tiger Woods Results *1 - The other participants were "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker, SNJ's Indiana Jones, Booker T, "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH, SNJ's Jolly Green Giant, Link, SNJ's Little Mac, "Iceman" Chuck Liddell, and Bruce Lee. *2 - Kimbo Slice got an EMW World Heavyweight Title Shot at SummerJam 2K10, Luis Lopez got an EMW Internet Title Shot at SummerJam 2K10, and Derek Jeter got the pink slip. *4 - Lohan slaps Duff in the face and turns to leave but Duff grabs Lohan and hits the World Premiere on her. *5 - Michael Jordan attacked Tiger Jordan just prior to the match. *6 - Blade Fielding got an EMW World Women's Title Shot at SummerJam 2K10, Lara Croft got an EMW Starlets Title Shot at SummerJam 2K10 and Morgan got the pink slip. 10 Man Throwdown Royale Results Extreme Anniversary 2011 Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011